Our Little Roleplay
by o0-LovinoxFelicano-0o
Summary: A little roleplay that me and my friend/friend's did xP THREE DAYS IN THE MAKING AND PROUD 8D


America was sitting in the car with his legs kicked up and his seat leaned down listening to music, Canada, getting crushed by the seat behind him and England driving. America started to sing along to 'Gives you Hell.'

Canada was shoved to the back of his seat. "CAN YOU QUIT THAT?" Kumojirou was'nt breathing right and neither was Canada.

"Would you just quit arguing before I have to pull over!"England yelled still focusing on driving.

America could'nt hear England over his blasting music. He started playing the song 'Baby' "AND I WAS LIKE BABY, BABY, BABY OOOOHHH!~"

Canada gagged at Justin Beiber's hit single. And America's voice. He groaned and crossed his arms enduring the pain from America's singing.

England Turned off the music for Canada "America would you stop listening to this trash?" England asked America.

America slapped England "NOH! HOW DARE YOU STOP THE BELIBER!~ D8"

Canada watched snickering and Kumojirou asked the same question "Who are you again" Canada growled and tossed the bear to the other seat.

England punched America across the face really hard.

America pouted then hopped all the way to the back of the car into the very back seat and pulled knee's to chest. D8

Canada giggled and made some room for him. Kumjirou messed with the zipper on the back of the seat.

America shook his head "Iz dun wanu be by England D8 you come back here!"

"Don't listen to him stay where you are"England said.

Canada's head was fried "TO CONFUSING!"

America tugged on Canada's shirt with puppy dog eyes and tears, "Pweasseee?"

"I guess.." He stayed put with America.

"Well that still means im not gonna do anything thing for you America"England said.

America grinned and leaned over to Canada and licked his ear.

Canada got goosebumps and shook them away. "Dont do that! WERE IN A CAR!"

"America if you lick Canada's ear one more time im throwing you out of this car"England warned America.

America nodded then started rubbing up Canada's thigh so that England couldnt see.

"If you touch him where i can't see it i throw you out anyway, which im thinking about doing right now"England said

"But iiimm noooooot!~"

Canada was stuck between the constant fighting "Where are we going anyways?" He asked cluselessly

"TEH BEACH BABBEH!" America started partying in his seat.

"Woah really?" Canada smiled widely "AT LAST!"

"yeah well if you don't behave yourselfs im taking you all home"England said

Canada sat down and looked out the window, noticing the salty air "were close" He smiled

America fantasized about splashing canada in the water 8D

"Yes were close and if you can behave for the next ten minutes then we will go to the beach"England said.

Canada stayed quiet and stared out the window.

America had a boner.

Canada fell asleep and listened to the nearby ocean

America smiled and kissed his fore head 3~

"America what did i say?"England asked America angerly

America blushed "B-but..."

Canada flinched and continued to sleep.

"you heard me and no molesting Canada"England said

Canada snorted and woke up whenever they drove up on sand. He rubbed his eyes and yawned

America sighed and turned the other way so he wasnt tempted

England smirked and felt accomplished.

America kissed Cannada quickly on the cheek so that England didnt see.

Canada blushed and quickly got out the car to the trunk to get the stuff. He pulled out the towels and the umbrellas. He ran to the beach front

England already had his towel layed out, layed down and started to read.

America ripped off his shirt and ran toward the water "WOOOHOOO! HOT BABES HERE I COME!"

Canada giggled and took off his shirt. He took off his shorts for his swim trunks.

America just ran deep into the ocean and moved with the waves. "woooo!~"

England made sure he watched America carefly

Canada joined America and splashed him. He giggled and ran away still splashing him.

America chased him "GET BACK HERE!" He stepped on something sharp that went half way through his foot and screamed.

Canada froze and ran back to him. "Whats wrong?" He asked touching his leg.

England got up and ran over to America"Are you okay?"England asked

America had tears in his eyes. "NO IM NOT OKAY YOU DUMB ASS!"

Canada scooped him up and ran back to the shore. He laidhim down onthe towel and saw he stepped on a piece of coral. "Nice going"

"this is why i didn't want to bring him to the beach"

"This has nothing to do with it England" He looked at his foot and sighed. "I can get i out. He placed it between his thighs and examined it

"Here i'll go get the first aid kit"England said running to get the first aid kit.

America blushed a bit.

Canada blushed as his bulge grew a little bit, and it touched his foot.

America blushed red "C-canada..?"

Canada looked up and he blushed darker "Im sorry" He giggled and covered his mouth "Im getting a little excited" He said softly

America turned his head to the side, "I-in pain..."

"I think can make that better" He giggled and got on top of America and planted a kiss on his lips

America blushed red, not knowing that Canada would do something like this, willing, he kissed back.

Canada smiled and pulled away, with a small smacking noise from their lips "Do you feel better?"

It was hard to look at him directly in the face so he looked to the side, "Y-yeah... I-i guess..."

Canada smiled and went back to his foot "This will hurt just a little. Hold still" He grabbed onto the piece of coral

America Bit his lip hard and squeezed his eyes tight.

Canada pulled it out gently then ripped it out then replced it with the edge of the towel. "Okay its out"

America never felt something so painful in his life, Hell, worse that getting kicked in the nuts! By Russia!

Canada can see the tears forming in Americas eyes and he crushed his lips to America's to get him to stop crying.

America slowly, after a LOOOOOOOOONG time stopped crying.

Canada pulled away and a little thin string connected them

America started panting right away, the kiss took alot of breath outta him.

Canada blushed but he didnt want to break the string. It seemed specail to him

America pulled Canada back down kissing him again, and wrapped his legs around his waist.

Canada moaned and kissed back using tongue. His hand explored America's body

America kissed more roughly while grinding his hips against Canada's.

Canada moaned louder and he rocked as well. He pulled away for air and so many strings connected them, he pulled back it for a wet kiss

America stopped everything and started panting. "Nnnnh.. Canada...

He panted as well "What?" He asked softly.

America grinned "Ahh, Never mind.."

Canada chuckled and started the rubbing and kissing over again. Canada licked up America's neck to his cheek.

America shivered a bit looking straight up at the sky.

Canada left a small hicky on his neck. He left butterfly kisses up his neck and going to his chest

America turned his head to the side, then realizing everyone was staring.

Canada stopped and smirked up at America "Wanna find a cave?" He laughed and got off him.

"A-A Cave?" he asked like Canada was insane.

"Well we can use Englands car...And you can be seme" He giggled and helped him up.

Blood was still coming from the huge gash in his foot and when he stepped on it he screamed at the top of his lungs falling backward.

"Right" He reached in the first aid box and pulled out gauze and a pad. He wrapped his foot nice and snug "There"

America had tears in his eyes "Goddamn that hurt..."

"shhh its okay" He carried him up to the car and set him inside. Canada jumped in as well "You wanna be seme?"

"Canada... Can we... i mean.. at least wait.. Just until my foot feels better? I-Im not trying to be rude or anything..." America said, feeling a little bad

"Its okay I understand..." He blushed and pecked him on the cheek "We can kiss right?" He asked softly

"Of course..."

"Whats wrong?" He asked messing with his bottom lip. "Did I do something?"

"No.. Nothings wrong, just thinking..." America said looking out the window toward the beach. "Where did England go? It's bothering me alot."

"I dunno, probably getting drunk..." He chuckled "Thats what he dos best!"

America sighed "Yeah.. i guess... Hope he's safe though..." America jumoed up "Oh yeah! That reminds me!" He reached under the seat and pulled out wine and 2 glasses "I brought this for you me and England... but... yeah... he left us here..." America then held him the glass "Want some?"

"never had it.." He blushed "Im not much of a achohol drinker" He chuckled

America smiled and poured some in both glasses "Don't worry, it's good, Drink some." America sipped on some of his own.

Canada took the glass and looked in it. "O-okay" He took a sip. It tasted wonderful. "It tastes great!" He smiled at America

America smiled and messed up Canada's hair "How come your so cute?"

Canada blushed "Am I?" He giggled before taking another sip.

America nodded and sighed "I love the taste of wine.." He twiddled with the chain around his neck.

Canada ruffled his hair "Silly America" He tried to say in England's funny accent.

America laughed "Awhh, shuddap you big fat meanie~"

Canada giggled and kissed him with red wine on his lips

America smiled against Canada's lips and kissed back wrapping his arms around his neck making sure not to spill the wine in hand.

Canada took his glass and had another sip. He smiled and tried to get some on his lips. He kissed America's cheek and a little droplet of wine trickled down his cheek before Canada licked it up.

America blushed slightly and blinked Was Canada getting drunk?

Canada planted a warm wet kiss and the bitter of the wine. He smiled under the kiss and used his tongue.

America turned his head shrugging him off a bit "A-Are you drunk..?"

Canada was panting softly and he tilted his head to the side "I dunno" He said in a weird voice

America sighed "How can you get so drunk with one drink?"

"I hear rumors that poeple can get drunk easily, ever heard of "Cant hold your liquor?" He asked licking his fingers

America shrugged "So? Still, You should control yourself..."

Canada made a little smile "Okay" He giggled and kissed him once before getting off of him. He sipped America's wine.

America frowned "Hey! That's mine!" He took it away from his mouth and drank it all.

"Im sorry!" He blushed and kept apolizing. "Gomene saii~~~~~" He clung to America's arm.

America patted his head, still in pain, he made his other hand into a fist because of the sudden pain that shot through his leg.

Canada saw his leg "Do you need medicine?" He dug through his bag for the tylenol and advil

America shook his head and smiled "I-I think i just want a bit more to drink..."

Canada giggled "Okay" He set the bottles of meds down andhe could feel the achohol wearing off

"Heya Canada.. Wanna play truth or dare?" America asked smiling

"Truth or dare?" He chuckled "Sure, I'd love a good game"

"Truth or Dare?" America asked sitting up.

"Dare" He giggled pouring another glass for himself.

America smirked eyeing the wine "I dare you to chug the wine!"

Canada laughed and grabbed the bottle "Thats a lot of wine" He chuckled and started to chug it, some trickling down the corners of his lips

America was tempted so he licked up the wine before it could fall from his chin.

Canada kept chugging and more dripped down.

America was sipping up every single bit of the wine.

Canada let the bottle down. "Uhhh" He rubbed his head and he blushed

America smiled and backed away "Your turn!"

"Truth or dare?" He chuckled

"Dare!" America shouted excited for his dare to come.

"screw me" He said smiling. A devious smile

America blushed red. Canada really was drunk!

Canada waited for the dare to occur. He blushed darker as America did

America leaned forward and nervously kissed him and bagan to unzip his pants.

Canada blused and kissed back. His hand slid into his shirt.

America pulled down his pants along with his boxers and grinned then took the last of the wine (That was in his cup) and stored some in his mout then kissed it into Canada's mouth.

Canada felt the wine flow into his mouth along with some of his sweet saliva. Canada moaned silently.

America slowly started stoking Canada's member as England began to approach the car.

Canada called out his name and blushing even darker. He bit America's shoulder lightly

America breathed on Canada's neck then began to lick, suck, and bite on him.

Canada moaned louder. And felt the hot air. He sucked on America's earlobe gently and nibbling on it.

England opened the car seeing it shaking a bit and yelled "HEY, WHATS GOING ON IN HERE?"

Canada pulled away andhe had spit all over him. He blushed "E-england"

America frowned. and threw the glass at England's head "WERE HAVING FUN."

England fell unconsious on the sand and a crab crawled ont his head. Canada smiled at America "Was that nessisary?"

"Very." America unzipped his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers and pounced, Pounding inside of Canada rougly.

Canada called out his name in a shouting manor. He began to sweat and continue to scream out his name

America grinned ramming in harder "Nhhh... Y-Your really tight Canada."

"I know!" He cried out his name again "I-I dont think I can hold any longer!" He cried out before releasing all over Englands car

America pounded Canada to his hearts content until he felt he was about to cum. he then pulled out and pulled Canada's face to his throbbing member.

Canada breathed on it before kissing it and licking up. He could taste himself on his member and he began to suck gently

America held his head down and thrusted inside his mouth, Oh dear god this was the best sin he'd ever made.

Canada got mouthful of him and sucked harder then he possibly could. He pulled away and rubbed his tip roughly

"D-Dont T-Tease me!" He grunted out. Getting closer to his release.

He licked it and sucked hard onto it. He could feel that he was very close

America grinned and yanked Canadas head back and came on his face. Following with a loud moan.

Canada sat in a adorable position and hid himself also trying to wipe away the sticky stuff on his cheek. He licked the rest off his fingers

America laid back panting.

"Hey how come my release went to waste but yours in my mouth?" He asked looking up at him

He chuckled "I dunno, Heh.." America closed his eyes.

Canada put on his clothes and had struggles with the shirt. He buttoned it wrong

America chuckled and un-buttoned Canada's shirt and buttoned it up the right way.

Canada's blush just went to normal baby pink.

America kissed Canada's forehead. "Boy, your the cutest.."

When America kissed him he closed one eye "Arigato" He smiled

America smiled and hugged him to his chest.

Canada blushed and hugged back. "I love you...America"

America kissed his head "I love you to Canada..."

Canada fell asleep on his chest snoring lightly

England opened up the car door and saw America and Canada

America didn't notice England and sighed, petting Canada's hair.

Canada rolled over to where h pressed his head against his chest.

"What the hell are you doing have sex in my car you twit?"England asked

Canada woke up "England can you be nice?" He asked sweetly and still blushing.

America just gave England a glare of seduction.

"You think that will work on me?"England asked

"Please?" He choked out from lack of water.

America reached behind the seat and grabbed a water bottle and put some in his mouth then transferred it inside Canada's.

"thats it America get out of my car now!"England yelled

Canada drank the water and glared at England "Then Im staying with him!" He hugged America "Hes mine!, Just get us home.." He sighed and pressed his head in his chest

America smiled, "Awwhh, how cute," America pet his head "Thats right, im sticking with Canada."

"Fine but you better be quiet"England said

Kumojirou came up from under the seat and sat quietly on the seat next to them. He shoke and stared at Englands head. Canada cuddled with America "So which house you wanna stay at?"

America shrugged "My place?"

"I don't care just decide"England said

"Okay America's house" He smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Alright then, You're not gonna make us walk are you England?" He looked at him with seduction.

"Its goes against my honor code to leave my friends alone so no i'll drive you home"England said

Canada smiled "Thank you England" He smiled and sat on America's lap. "By the way, can we get some red wine on the way home?" He chuckled

"May I ask why?"England asked

"Oh no reason," He grinned up at Canada.

Canada grinned back and licked his lips seductivly. He chuckled

England rolled his eyes"sure" England said "plus there are some things I have to pick up becauseI I have a friend coming over to my house" England said

"Whose comming over?" He asked before kissing America

"No one special just someone I love"England said

"Oh ho? And who would that be?" America asked interested.

Canada's eye flinched "Its not France is it?" He gulped "He scares me!" He hid in America's chest.

"I don't think I need to tell you" England said

"D'awww, Cmon!" America said excited.

"Please? Can you? Ill buy you some rum!" He giggled cutely.

"Well im having Russia come over to my house for dinner" England said

"RUSSIA?" America shouted early shooting out of his seat. "DUDE! THATS FUCKED UP!"

Canada covered his mouth "shhhhh" He winked "Really? I didnt know you had a thing for him! Kawaii ne~" 'not' he thought to himself

"Well you wouldn't understand why I love him"England said

"Ahem.. I mean, Dude thats so.. Sweet!" America laughed nervously "Just get us home."

"Fine"England said driving to America's house

Canada sighed with relief as they pulled down the street towards his house.

When the finally got there America hopped out along with Canada "Go run inside, I gotta talk to England, Kay?" He asked giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Okay!" He gave him a quick hug and ran to his door taking out his key and opening the door. Kumojiro followed behind him. (Canada has a key for America's house)

"What was it you needed to talk about?" England asked leaning on the car.

"I just wanted to say thanks." He was eyeing England up and down.

"For what?" He smiled slightly.

"Ya know, taking us." He had a slight smirk.

"Ah I guess its alright, next time, bring some towels this car is new" He laughed

America chuckled "Sure thing..." America leaned in and gave England a quick peck on the lips and ran to the house (Cant help my USxUK Side xD)

(xDD) England touched his lips and walked back to the car in a daze. Canada watched through the window with horrific eyes. "w-w-what?"

America came in through the Front door "Hah, sorry bout that."

Canada stared out the window and looked at America with tears in his eyes "A-america?" A tear fell.

America blinked "C-Canada? Whats wrong?" He walked over to him looking confused, not knowing he had seen.

"You kissed him!" He punched lightly on America's chest and crying at the same time.

America sighed and held him to his chest "I just thanked him."

Canada's crying slowed "Ill make dinner" His hands fell and he walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a pot and started his specail stew.

America sighed and wlked into the kitchen and got behind Canada, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Canada smiled and blushed "Yes? Do you need something?" He stirred the stew.

He kissed his neck up to his ear then gently bit on his earlobe.

Canada moaned "I-Im making dinner!" He laughed.

America smiled and kissed his head. "Sorry, couldnt resist~"

He giggled and kept making the stew. "Can you cut some carrots?" He asked looking for an apron "wait..Why do you have a maid apron?" He put it on anyways.

America blushed and held back his nose bleed thinking of how hot he would be if he was wearing nothing but it,,,

He blushed and kept making the soup and cut the potatoes. He chopped them really fast and tossed them in the pot.

America took a deep breath and walked out and sat on the couch. "Be careful not to cut yourself."

"Right" He called to the living room and continued to the living room. He cut more vegetables and when he cut a onion he accidently cut his finger.

America sighed and closed his eyes, un aware he cut his finger.

"Ouch!" He said echoing through the house. He sucked on his finger and winced at the pain

America hopped up and ran to the kitchen and took Canada's finger out of his mouth and into his own, sucking gently.

Canada blushed and felt his tongue against his finger.

America continued sucking, occasionaly licking it.

Canada blushed darker and took his finger out and replaced it with his lips and tongue

America blushed slightly, eyes opening.

Canada wrapped his arms around his neck and licked America's lips.

America blushed darker but then closed his eyes and kissed Canada, The phone rang.

Canada pulled away and his tongue poked out slightly and he answered the phone "Mushi mushi?" He twisted the cord around his fingers

England talked through the other line with a sad voice. "Canada, would it be alright if i'd come over?" He said, obviously crying.

Canada froze and and put his hand on over the speaker. "England is asking if he could come over..He's crying" Canada had a worried look on his face.

America nodded "Yeah, Of course." America sounded worried.

"England get over here, right away" He could hear England hang up and Canada set the phone down "What do you think is wrong?" He closed his eyes "Russia.."

America sighed and turned his head "Probably..."

Canada sghed with disgust. Sometimes I hate that man" He put a lid on the pot to let it simmer. "Well we better comfort him okay?" He heard a doorbell and Canada took off the apron and jogged to the door answering it. "Oh England" He took his hand and set him on the couch.

England looked overflowed with a mixture of pain, sorrow, and anger. "Thanks Canada..." America walked into the living room and stood infront of England "Hey buddy, you okay?" America was only greeted with a sting to his cheek. England had jumped up and slapped him.

Canada grabbed his hand "England! what happend?" He set his hand by Englands side. Canada kissed the cheek the cheek England slapped.

England pushed America onto the ground "FUCK YOU!" He yelled and punched him over and over.

Canada pulled him off and split up the fight. "HEY!" He yelled for the first time in his life "NO FIGHTING YOU GOT THAT?" He pointed to both of them.

England kept his eyes on America, panting, he slowly broke into tears. "YOU... You bastard..." America was bleeding and hurt, he hugged England "What happened?"

Canada kneeled don to the men. He took off his jacket and cleaned America's face from the blood "What happend?" He asked England.

England was crying his eyes out, not able to speak. America pet his head, it almost looked like they were a couple. "Calm down." America said in a hushed tone.

Canada held his hand "Russia was making out with UK when I got home" Englad said Crying harder. Canada rubbed his back "England..."

America sighed and patted his back while rubbing his fingers through his hair. He sat him up on his lap and looked him in the eyes. "You gonna be okay?" America asked with a soft tone.

Canada scooted closer England cried in America's shoulder. "I dont know!" Canada touched his cheek "You have us" England smiled slightly. "We'll be here for you" England pulled away and wiped his tears away. "Really?"

America nodded and brushed the hair out of his face "You were always here for me when I needed you, so i'll be with you." America smiled softly

England smiled "I love you guys" Canada smiled "good because I made my specail stew" "YES!" England pumped his fist in the air. Canada walked to the kitchen and served it in bowls and handed thm out to everyone.

America laughed stuffing his mouth full of stew, finishing before anyone else.

Canada chuckled and ate his and England ate his and finished in 2nd place.

Canada took a spoonfull but he didnt cool it down, he burned his tongue. "owww" He winced

America sighed and kissed Canada slipping his tongue into his mouth to cool it down.

Canada smiled under it and let him in. He kissed back and England watched blushing.

America pushed his hand up his shirt and began playing with his nipples.

Canada moaned and wrapped his arms around his waist. England still watched and Canada pulled away "England?" England blushed darker.

"Heh, enjoying this aren't you..?" He grinned at England.

England pulled in his legs and continued to watch anyways. Canada pulled America back in a kiss and fell back on the couch.

America grinned against his lips and glared over to England. America gave England a seductive look.

England grinned back, as if he was planning something. Canada felt England creep his hand up the back of his shirt.

America smirked then slid his hand toward Canada's pants.

Canada moaned as they both touched him. "Please" He blushed as England bit his ear and sucked on his earlobe.

America grinned and bit on the other ear "Please what..?" He said in a seductive tone.

Canada smirked slightly. "Do me?" He giggled and grunted when England rubbed against him

America thrusted against Canada and began to unzip his pants "Well of course..." America smirked.

Canada moaned and England took his shirt off. England took off his shirt as well tossing it next to Canada's. England held his hands away to keep from interference

America pulled down his pants along with after pulling down Canada's then he started fastly jacking him off.

Canada panted and trusted occaisionally. He moaned loudly and England pulled his off. He rubbed himself against Canada.

America roughly thrusted into him roughly at first it was a peircing pain.

Canada had tears streaming down his cheeks from the entrance. He called America's name out.

America only pounded in faster, almost ripping him.

Canada screamed his name and England smirk devilishly. He started to pound him from the back.

America panted as he leaned in for a kiss, kissing him just as roughly as he was pounding him.

Canada kissed back roughly and pulling back to scream. His head shot back and England kissed his neck.

America started to bite and suck on his neck as he glared and England grinning then stopped bitting on his neck and began to make out with England. (LOL HORRIBLE POST XD)

Canada laid back all sweaty and had white sugars all over him. He panted and watched England and America. England kissed back and licked his cheek.

America pounded in roughly, ready to cum. Panting heavily he pulled out and came a load on Canada, a bit on each of their faces.

Canada licked his fingers and England did the same. Canada sat back panting and England fell asleep. Canada looked at America and smiled slightly

America panted heavily and got up, not caring he was naked, he walked to the bathroom.

Canada picked up England and carried him to the guest room. He laid him in the bed and pulled the covers up. Canada walked into America's room and put on some of his pj's. He smiled and crawled under the covers in America's bed and waited for him.

America finally got out of the shower as Canada was waiting for 30 minutes and the water stopped.

Canada smiled as he saw America walk in hs room to find Canada in his bed "Hi" He waved and giggled.

America chuckled, only wearing his towel and a towel on is head he walked over to Canada and lifted him up and looked up at him, like a cat. He looked serious for about 5 seconds then bursted out laughing.

He laughed as well. He hugged him and kissed his chek. "c'mon come to bed please?" He smiled and sat on the bed.

"Alright." He laid down in bed with him and sighed.

Canada smiled and wrapped his arms around America's waist. He fell asleep on his chest by his heartbeat.

America kissed his head and laid his head on the pillow, he soon fell asleep.


End file.
